Gammacide
Gammacide was a superheavyweight robot built by the same team that built Gammatron and Namreko 3000. It was a simple black-box shaped robot with a front lifting plow. Gammacide participated in the final two seasons of the original run of BattleBots and had moderate success, making it to the televised rounds of Season 5.0. After BattleBots ended, Gammacide competed in other leagues for a short time, including under the name Gammakazi before retiring. For the new Discovery Season 3, the team behind Gammacide returned with Gamma 9, which is armed with a grabber and its trademark dome. Robot History Season 4.0 Gammacide's first ever match in BattleBots was against Yabba Dabba Dozer. Gammacide won the match on a 29-16 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Jaws of Death. The robots circled around each other and Jaws of Death was trying to stay facing Gammacide to get a clamp in. Gammacide hit Jaws of Death every so often, as well. The Jaws of Death never once got a clamp in this fight, but Gammacide was a moving target and Jaws of Death was too slow to catch it. Gammacide eventually rammed the Jaws of Death from behind and raised it up high on its lifting plow, slamming it against the arena wall standing straight up. This killed the Jaws of Death's gas-engine and was counted out. Gammacide won the match by KO and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced World Peace. Gammacide flipped World Peace onto its back and was counted out. Gammacide won the match by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Swirlee. Swirlee won the match by KO and Gammacide was eliminated from the tournament. Gammacide wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Its is unknown how well it performed, but it eventually lost overall to The Judge. Season 5.0 Due to previously competing in Season 4.0, Gammacide was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it faced Dreadnought. Gammacide bashes Dreadnought and Dreadnought attacks with its saws, but Gammacide managed to flip Dreadnought. Gammacide almost scoops Dreadnought again and gets hit by the killsaws. Dreadnought scoops Gammacide and puts it on a different set of killsaws. After ramming Gammacide into the screws Dreadnought retreats and takes a hit from the killsaws itself. Gammacide collides into Dreadnought again and Dreadnought twirled in the air a bit from the ram. Dreadnought managed to score some hits with its disks, but Gammacide pushed Dreadnought onto some killsaws. Dreadnought hits Gammacide's side with the disks and in another hit Dreadnought flips itself back over. Dreadnought scored another hit with its disks and Gammacide gets wounded by the killsaws. Dreadnought then scoops Gammacide towards the wall and began hammering with its disks again, one hit broke Gammacide's left-arm from its shoulder. Dreadnought continued to torture Gammacide until the timer buzzed. Dreadnought won on a 29-16 judge's decision and Gammacide was eliminated from the tournament again. Gammacide couldn't compete in the superheavyweight consolation rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 3 * Losses: 2 Mark Beiro Introductions "Four years of tap and ballet at Miss Renae's School of Dance helped his coordination, but it also made him really, really angry! Introducing GAMMACIDE!" Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots from California Category:Article stubs